


The ways we say 'I care'

by whataboutmyfries



Series: Elysian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Coooooops!, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Love languages ft. coops
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Elysian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The ways we say 'I care'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Loops

  * Remus’s love language is caring. 
  * Caring for the team, caring for his family, yes. But also caring for his boyfriend. 
  * Sometimes caring was telling Sirius to stop when he’s gone too far
  * Sometimes care was knowing exactly when he needed to be alone and when he needed to be held.
  * Sometimes care was knowing when he needed the cold hard truth laid out in front of him and knowing when he needed to be reminded of just how magnificent he was
  * Sometimes care was helping Sirius stretch while he griped about botched plays and careless mistakes. 
  * Sometimes care was staying up with Sirius all night, laughing about nothing in particular, their legs tangled together as they kissed. 
  * Sometimes care was making Sirius those healthy doughnuts he so loved, getting himself and Sirius covered in flour when Sirius swiped floury fingers across his cheek. 
  * Sometimes care was simply holding Sirius close in the dark, telling him just how loved he was.
  * Once when Sirius had a particularly horrible nightmare, Remus drew Sirius a warm bath and drove out in the freezing cold to get him his favourite brand of ice cream and instead returned with three tubs of ice cream, two brownies and two cups of _illegally_ sweet coffee and the two of them watched Love Simon and The perks of being a wallflower until they fell asleep in front of the tv, Sirius wrapped around Remus like ivy.
  * ~~They finished all the food Remus bought~~



Cap

  * Sirius’s love language is touch.
  * A brush of his fingers against Remus’s 
  * A press of his fingers against Remus’s back. 
  * Giving Remus a neck massage when he’s had a particularly bad day.
  * Sometimes they lead to something more 
  * Sometimes he thinks its because of how he was raised, never touched, never praised, ever his mother’s perfect pawn
  * But with Remus…
  * With Remus, he can be truly himself. Let down his guard, let himself be loved. 
  * Sometimes, he just can’t get the words out, and instead hopes his hands and mouth can tell Remus just how much he means to Sirius. How he’s the centre of Sirius’s entire universe 
  * He learns how to give the _best_ back massages so he can ease the tension from Remus’s spine when he works too hard, pressing kisses to the back of Remus’s neck as he goes. 
  * ~~The noises Remus makes when Sirius reaches a muscle that was all knotted up are truly _obscene_. No that isn’t a facto in why he does it, no, not at all ;) ~~
  * Remus damn near cried when Sirius did it the first time. He looked so cute when he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 
  * ~~And maybe, just _maybe_~~ ~~Remus groans just a liiiitle bit louder than is strictly necessary.~~



**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
